


life and death

by Hey_Assbuttxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Assbuttxx/pseuds/Hey_Assbuttxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans in a car crash ....  will he ever make it</p>
            </blockquote>





	life and death

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first fanfic i have written hope you guys enjoy (sorry for mistakes you know everyone makes them) this chapter is very short im sorry but you know just testing.

Dean sat at the edge of his bed, tapping his feet in a unsteady rhythm. No one was here. Not Sam. Not bobby.... and not cas. God he wished cas was there. Why did he have to tell cas how he truely feels about him. Why did he have to kiss cas. Why did cas just dissapear.

Dean was sick of this. He needed to clear his mind, forget what had just happened. Dean suddenly got up for the bed and had headed for the impala.  
"Ahh, baby, you're always here for me anyways" he said when he seen her black out line in the dark of the parking lot. 

Dean did'nt bother leaving sam a note tellinv him where he would be because honestly dean did'nt know himself. He was too busy thinking about cas insetead of what he was doing. Dean got in the impala and drove whilst tears had rolled down his face. God he felt like such a girl. Why did he have to screw everything up. 

*buzz buzz*

It was a text from sammy saying "dude ,where are you ?" And the next thing dean knew was the constant vibrating in his hand. The screen popped up with 3 missed calls already. All from sam. Dean laughed at the memory of calling cas' mobile and his voice mail sounding confused and lost.dean was lost in thought when sam rang for the 4th time but dean answered on the final ring.

"Dean, what the hell! I come home to find you gone DUDE where are you! I was worried that you got kidnapped or something.....dean? ....hello .....you there?" Sam sounded worried on the other end.

"Sammy im fine, just went for a drive thats all" dean said trying to cover up the tears and not break down in frount of his baby brother.

"Dean, you do realise you have school tomorrow.... and its the day of your big test?" 

Ohh yeah dean forgot about that. Dean did'nt honestly care about a stupid test. All he cared about was cas at the minute and how he just screwed up their whole relationship because dean couldn't contain his feelings like he normally does. Great dean you've lost the one and only friend you had congrats. But the worst part was knowing he'd have to pass that face everymorning and restsist the urge to just grab him and kiss him. Dean would have to apologise for what he had done to cas. But the thing was he wasn't sorry at all. He was just wishing cas would at least kiss him back. But dean understands that cas never liked him in that way, never will. And now he probroby will never have the same friendship, or cas would just ignore him altogether. But dean would make this right.just try to at least apogise and possibly see is cas would still want to be friends. Yes. Dean would catch cas up at school tomorrow and set this right. Even if cas now officialy hated dean. Dean was so lost in his thoughts again that he never realised he didn't reply to sammy. 

" yeah, yeah ...... i'll be back soon just em.... i just gotta clear some stuff up" dean said not sure what to say at all. He just wanted to see cas' bright blue eyes. God why did dean have to screw this up.

"De-.." dean hung up the phone before sam could say anything else. Cas was just taking total control of his mind. His lips, his hair, his eyes , GOD his everything.

Thats when the car came out of no where.


End file.
